Sailor Rose
by Sailor Andre
Summary: Apareçe uma nova alidada, Sailor Rose
1. Sailor Rose

Capitulo 1-Sailor Rose

Capitulo 1-Sailor Rose

Num planeta muito distante da Terra, havia uma guardiã que protegia aquele planeta, tal como Sailor Moon.Essa Sailor chama-se Sailor Rose. Tinha cabelos compridos, cor de rosa. Normalmente usava roupas brancas. Tinha 14 anos. Descobriu que era Sailor aos 10 anos através de uma pomba rosa de seu nome Paroset. Ela contou a Rose que esta era a guardiã do seu planeta, o Planeta Brilia. Assim, ela se tornou guardiã do seu planeta, embora apenas fosse uma criança. Houve um dia em que Meo, um ser maléfico que queria destruir aquela planeta, fez com que Rose tivesse de fugir do seu planeta. Isto porque ele destruí o planeta, e ela não podia continuar num planeta destruído, onde não havia alimento, onde não havia agua, onde não havia vida. Rose, como já foi dito, fugiu do seu planeta, o planeta Brilia. Andava ela a deriva no Universo, a pensar que já não tinha salvação possível qunado avistou um planeta azul. Era o planeta Terra. Rose ficou encantada com a beleza do planeta, e decidiu ir para lá. Foi ter a Tokio. Claro que naquele momento ela não sabia que o sitio onde estava se chamava Tokio, aliás, ela achava aquilo muito esquesito…Acabou por se alojar num apartamento com Paroset. A empregada do balcão não a queria deixar entrar no partamento, como ela não tinha dinheiro. Foi falar com a dona, e ela como gostou muito de Rose deixou-a ficar no apartamento. Então Rose subiu para o seu quarto e foi descançar, pois estava muito cansada. De noite, Rose teve muitos pesadelos. Todos ligados com os seus pais, que tinham sido mortos por Meo á frente de Sailor Rose que jurou vingar-se

Nos dias seguintes, Rose foi se ambientando ao planeta Terra. Descobriu coisas que nunca imaginou existir, como era o caso de uma escola. La no planeta dela não haviam escolas, as pessoas que queriam aprender tinham que ir para a Zoom, uma zona do planeta Brilia para as pessoas aprenderem. La, ficavam anos e anos a aprender com pessoas que lhes ensinavam tudo o que havia para saber. Mas Rose não foi foi para la, pois nem ela nem os seus pais queriam estar longe uns dos outros. Aliás, eram poucas as pessoas que iam para lá.

Tinham passado 3 meses e Rose já se tinha habituado ao seu novo planeta, e ate estava a gostar. Numa visita a um centro comercial (ela adorou tanto os centros comerciais que ia lá todas as semanas. Levava tudo o que queria, o Paroset fazia aparecer dinheiro e ela assim podia comprar tudo o que quisesse. E assim ela tambem começou a pagar o apartamento, porque senão a dona podia começar a desconfiar, ve-la com tantos sacos e ela dizer que não tinha dinheiro…) que ela conheceu a Bunny. Isso mesmo, a Sailor Moon! Gostaram muito uma da outra e a Bunny prometeu-lhe apresentar-lhe as amigas dela. Rose nem sonhava que Bunny e as suas amigas, que Rose iria conhecer, eram Sailors tal como ela.

-Pipipipi-o telemóvel de Rose estava a tocar (isso mesmo, a rose tinha comprado um telemóvel! Graças ao poder de fazer aparecer dinheiro do Paroset)

Rose ve o telemóvel e ve que é Bunny que lhe está a telefonar e atende a chamada

-Ola Bunny-disse ela

-Ola Rose. Tudo bem contigo?

-Sim, e contigo?

-Tambem. Olha, não queres vir aqui ao café do Mário, aquele a que fomos na outra vez? É que estou aqui com as minhas amigas e assim aproveitava e apresentava-tas!

-Pode ser! Tou aí dentro de 10 minutos

E dito isto desligou a chamada

Pega num casaso branco (ela adora o branco!) que tinha comprado numa ida ao centro comercial e sai do seu quarto. Desce as escadas e sai do apartamento, em direcção ao café do Mário.


	2. Conversa no café

Capitulo 2-Conversa no cafe

Capitulo 2-Conversa no cafe

Sailor Rose entra no café do Mário, onde a banny e as suas amigas já a esperavam

Rose desloca-se para a beira de Bunny, que a convida a sentar-se com as amigas

-Ola Rose. Olha, estas são as minhas amigas-disse Bunny

-Ola a todas-disse Rose-Eu chamo-me Rose

-Eu chamo-me Ami

-Eu chamo-me Rita

-Eu sou a Maria

-E eu sou a Joana

-Olha, queres comer ou beber alguma coisa?-perguntou Ami

-Sim. Pode ser uma tosta mista e uma coca-cola-respondeu Rose

-Eu vou ter com o Mário e já trago o que pediste Rose-disse Maria levantando-se da sua cadeira e indo pedir o pedido de Rose a Mário

-Pois pois. O que ela quer sei eu!-exclamou Rita

-Acredita!-disse Joana

-Ah ah ah. Assim aproveitam e namoram um bocado-disse Bunny

-Eles são namorados?-perguntou Rose, um pouco confusa

-Quer dizer, namorados namorados não são-disse Ami

-Mas há um clima muito forte entre eles. Ve-se logo que gostam um do outro-continuou Joana

Rose olha para Maria que estava a falar com Mário.

-Fazem um casal muito engraçado, não acham?-perguntou Rose

Todas disseram que sim

Nesse preciso momento chega Maria com o a tosta mista e a coca-cloa, entregando-as a Rose

-Muito obrigado, Maria-agradeceu Rose

-De nada!-disse Maria

Rose dá um dentada na tosta mista

-Bem, amanhã temos teste de Matemática-disse Ami-Já estudaram meninas?

-Huuuuuuuum-disse Bunny

-Pois…-diss eRita

-Eu…pois…-disse Joana

-Logo vi!-disse Ami

-Ei, nos não temos culpa! Aquilo é uma seca do pior!-disse Rita

-Pois!-disse Bunny

-Por falar em testes, em que escola é que andas Rose?-perguntou Ami

-Eu? Hum…eu não ando em nenhuma escola…

Ficaram todas perplexas

-Eu vim do estrangeiro. No meu pais so ia estudar quem quisesse e eu não fui…-mentiu Rose

-isso é muito estranho-disse Maria

-Sim, é muito estranho. Eu não conheço nenhum pais que seja assim-disse Ami

-Em que pais é que moravas?-perguntou Rita

-Eu…hum…eu tenho de me ir embora. Tenho de ir fazer uma coisa urgente-disse Rose, levantando-se da cadeira-Gostei muito de vos conhecer. Até breve

-Mas…espera-disse Bunny

-Deixa-a 'tar-disse Joana

-Eu cá p'ra mim ela quis foi fugir á conversa…-disse Rita

-Ai Rita! 'Tás empre a desconfiar de tudo e de todos!-defendeu-a Bunny

-Eu sou é perspicaz! Ao contrario de certas e determinadas pessoas-provocou-a Rita

-Cala-te!-disse Bunny zangada

-Cala-te tu!-disse Rita

-Calem-se as duas!-disse Maria

-Já chega! Tenham calma-disse Ami

-Sim, tenham calma meninas-disse Joana

-Bem, eu tenho que ir ajudar o meu avó-disse Rita, levantando-se da cadeira

-Ei, espera! Quem é que paga a conta?-perguntou Bunny

-E a Rose? Ela não pagou a conta!-exclamou Joana

-Nâo se preocupem, eu pago-disse Maria-Ma ssó desta vez!

-Ok, então depois vemo-nos na escola-disse Rita

-Xau meninas!-despediu-se Rita, saindo do café

Depois Maria vai pagar o que deve ao Mário e cada uma segue o seu rumo


	3. O primeiro ataque

Capitulo 3-O primeiro ataque

Capitulo 3-O primeiro ataque!

No dia seguinte Bunny tinha combinado ir dar ao centro comercial com Rose e e com a Ami, a Rita, a Maria e a Joana

Eram 15 horas e na entrada do centro comercial encontravam-se Rose, Ami, Maria, Rita e Joana

-Ai, ela é sempre a mesma! Já passam das 15 e 10 e nel sinal da Bunny!-queixou-se Rita

-Não fiques tão irritada Rita, já sabes como é a Bunny…-disse Joana

-Pois, la isso sei!-exclamou Rita

-Tenham calma, de certeza que ela não fez por mal-defendeu-a Rose

-Ah ah isso é poruqe não a conheces Rose, se a conhecesses já não dizias isso!-disse Rita

-Chegueiiiiiiiii-disse uma voz conhecida

-Aleluia!-quixou-se Rita

-Cala-te Rita!

-Tenham calma!-tentou aclama-las Maria

-Bem, vamos?-perguntou Rose

-Claro, claro-disse Bunny

E então entraram no centro comercial

A primeira loja em que Bunny reparou foi numa loja de antiguidades chamada "Miller"

-Ei, meninas!-chamou-as Bunny

-Sim, diz-disse Maria

-Olhem, podíamos ir aquela loja! Áquela ali, a Miller-Bunny apontou para a loja

-Ok, pode ser. Quer dizer, todas concordam?-perguntou Joana

Todas concordaram e entraram na loja

A loja estava completamente vazia, sol a estava a recepcionista

Rita estranhou aquilo, estava a ter um mau pressentimento

Bunny começou a correr pela loja toda á procura de alguma coisa que a agradasse

Rose chega a beira dela

-Bunny…hum…estas a dar um pouco nas vistas…

-Ahahahaha. Não esta aqui ninguém por isso posso fazer o que quiser, não e?-disse Bunny

-É é-concordou Rose

De repente a porta fecha-se

-Ei, que se passa aqui?-perguntou Maria

-Aqui vai passar-se a vossa morte!-disse a recepcionista, transformando-se num mostro

Vestia um vestido verde, calçava uns sapatos de tacão verdes e uns bricos e um colar também verdes, mas mais escuros

-Ah ,nãaaaaaao! Pelo po…-interrompeu a frase ao lembrar-se que não estava sozinha, estava ali Rose…mas o que que ela iria fazer? Passavam-se as mesmas perguntas na cabeça das outras Sailors

-Não, eu vou ter de me transformar, dê por onde der-pensou Bunny

Um ataque do monstro atacou bunny empurrando-a contra a parede

-Bunny!-disseram as outras

Enquanto Rita, Maria, Joana, e Ami olhavam para Bunny um ataque veio ter contra elas, empurrando-as contra uma secretaria, deitando-a abaixo

Apenas Rose aina não tinha sido atacada

-Tenho de me transformar. Tenho!-pensou Rose-Pelo poder do planeta Brilia!-disse Rose, transformando-se na Sailor Rose

Enveergava uma vesido rosa, com uns brincos e um colar com uma pedra brilhante cor de rosa

-Sou a guerreira do planeta Brilia! Eu sou a Sailor Rose! E em nome de Brlia, vou destrir-te!

As outras Sailors ficaram at´´onitas com o que estava a acontecer


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4-Sailor Rose tranforma-se em Super Sailor Rose

Capitulo 4-Sailor Rose tranforma-se em Super Sailor Rose

-Kakakaka-gozou-a o monstro-Tou cheiinha de medo!

A mão de Rose vai á sua tiara, dizendo se seguida:

-Tiara de Brilia…acção!-disse Rose lançando a sua tiara contra o montro

O monstro destrói a tiara apenas com um embate do seu braço

-Ahahahaha-riu-se

-Oh não…a minha tiara…-penseou Rose

De repente um ataque atinge Rose, que embate contra ua parede

-ROSE!-gritaram as outras navegantes

-Ahahahahah-riu-se o monstro-Agora já posso retirar-vos as sementes de estrela

-O que?-petguntou Rita

O monstro vai ter com as Inner preparando-se para lhes retirar as sementes de estrela

-Nãaaaaaaaao-disseram todas

A pedra do colar do mostro começa a brilhar e as Inner começam a gemer de dor, até que aparecem as suas sementes de estrela, que vão directas á mão do monstro. As Inner estendera-se no chão

-Não!!-gritou Rose-Bunny!Rita!Maria!Ami!Joana!Não te perdoo!

Rose enche-se de força e coragem e levanta-se.

De repente apaçe o símbolo do planeta Brilia na testa de Rose, que começa a brilhar intensamente.

A caneta de transformação de Rose transforma-se numa completamente diferente. Muito parececida á antiga caneta de transformação das Inner, a única diferença é que o cristal desta caneta era cor de rosa

-Pelo poder do Cristal de Brilia!-disse Rose

Um luz envolve-a, e quando desaparece, aparece a Super Sailor Rose

Envergava um vestido cor de rosa. Tinha um colar branco com uma pedra rosa. Tinha também uns sapatos cor de rosa e uns brincos também cor de rosa.Tinha também um bastão.

-Ataque das Rosas mortais!-diz Rose. O seu bastão deita uma luz rosa intensa que vai contra o monstro, destrindo-o.

Sailor Rose vai buscar as sementes de estrela e devolve-as ao seu respectivo dono.

As navegantes, já com as suas sementes de estrela, começam a dar sinais de acordar.

-Rose, tu…tu…és uma navegante?-perguntou muito fracamente Bunny

-Sou sim, mas agora vocês não tão em condições de falar. Eu prometo-vos que explico tudo, mas agora não é o momento indicado. Já teem forças suficientes para irmos

-Acho que…sim-diz Rita,levantando-se

-Mas não façam muito esforço, vá, eu ajudo-vos

Depois disto Rose levou as navegantes a casa. Todas elas pensavam o mesmo:como e que era possível que Rose fosse uma navegante? Todas elas queriam saber a explicação daqulo, mas iriam ter de esperar por amanhã para lhe poderem fazer todas as perguntas que querim fazer

--

Num sitio muito longe dali, encontrava-se uma mansão muito sombria.

-Fummus!-gritou Meo

-Sim meu senhor-disse Fummus cheio de medo

-Já conseguiste as sementes de estrela do Olimpo?

-Não meu senhor…-disse Fummmus cheio de medo

-Já começo a perder a paciência Fummus! Eu quero as sementes de estrela do Olimpo! Se não mas conseguires reunir dentro de pouco tempo, já sabes o que te acontece não sabes Fummus?

-Sei sim meu senhor…-disse Fummus, a tremer cheio de medo

-Vá, já podes ir. Vai-te embora!!-ordenou Meo

-Só uma coisinha mestre..-dissse Fummus

-Diz-disse Meo

-Aquela rapariga que defendia o planeta Brilia…sabe…ela

-A Rose? O quê que ela tem a ver com isto?-perguntou Meo

-Ela tá aqui neste planeta mestre, o monstro que eu envieu para descobrir as sementes de estrela do Olimpo descubriu-a…-explicou Fummus

-Interessante…muito interessante…-disse Meo-Agora vai embora! E não te esqueças, não falhes mais!

-Sim sim meu senhor-diz Fummus, retirando-se

-Parece que isto vai ser mais interessante do que eu pensava…-pensou Meo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5-A batalha contra mais um monstro!

Era de noite. Um monstro apareceu do nada no meio de uma rua deserta. Dirigiu-se para uma casa onde estava uma senhora. Ouviu-se um grito. Depois tudo acalmou e o monstro desapareceu.

--

Pipipipipipi - o despertador de Bunny estava a dar as 8 horas. Eram horas de ela se levantar mas nem por isso Bunny saiu da cama. Apenas com um berro da mãe, Bunny se levantou, muito apressada para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Mas uma coisa era certa, ela ia chegar atrasada á escola, aliás, como sempre. Passado pouco tempo, estava reunida á mesa de jantar a família Tsukino.

-Houve rumores que uma senhora foi atacada ontem á noite. Há testemunhas que dizem ter ouvido grites…-era o jornal nacional

-Bem, isto está cada vez pior! - exclamou Bunny

-Já se sabe, isto está cada vez pior, toda a gente sabe! - disse Chico

-Ai, eu agora tenho que ir andando, estou atrasada, adeus! – disse Bunny, levantando-se da cadeira e saindo de casa para ir apanhar o autocarro. Tinha passado pouco tempo quando se encontrava na paragem de autocarros. -Isto é estranho…-pensou Bunny – o autocarro já devia ter vindo…

Bunny sentiu um arrepio. Sabia que estava alguém atrás e si mas não queria virar-se. Estava a tremer por todos os lados. Por fim encheu-se de coragem e virou-se. A sua cara empalideceu. Á sua frente encontrava-se um monstro.

-Pelo po…-tentou transformar-se Bunny. Mas o monstro atacou-a e destruiu o seu broche de transformação.

-Oh não… - pensou Bunny – Estou feita!

-Ahahahahaha – riu-se o monstro.Logo a seguir o monstro ergueu o seu braço e a pulseira que se encontrava no seu pulso começou a brilhar intensamente.. Bunny começou a gritar e do seu peito aparece a sua semente de estrela, que vai direita á mão do monstro. De repente uma luz rosa incide no monstro, projectando-o pelo ar. Sailor Rose vai direita ao monstro e tira-lhe a semente de estrela de Bunny.

-Ahhhhhhhh – gritou Rose, caindo fortemente no chão. O monstro tinha-a atacado. A batalha não ia ser tão fácil como ela pensava.

Nesse momento aparecem duas silhuetas femininas.

-Vinda de uma nova época a Navegante de Urano toma parte activa! –diz uma das duas raparigas

-E a Navegante de Neptuno também toma parte activa! – diz a outra rapariga

Rose ficou boquiaberta ao aperceber-se que haviam mais navegantes para além das que conhecia!

-Abalo do Mundo! – diz a rapariga de cabelos loiros e curtos

-Mergulho Profundo! – diz a outra rapariga, que tinha o cabelo comprido e azul

Os seus ataques fundiram-se e juntos destruíram o monstro.

Rose levanta-se para tentar apanhar a semente de estrela de Bunny, mas Haruka e Mariana adiantaram-se.

-Ei! Dêem-me a semente de estrela! – berrou-lhes Rose

-Tem calma rapariga – disse calmamente Haruka – Não é uma semente de estrela do Olimpo pois não Mariana?

-Não, não é – respondeu-lhe Mariana

-Toma – Haruka entrega a semente de estrela a Rose – Entrega-la á Bunny

-Mas…o que são as sementes do Olimpo…vocês…conhecem a Bunnhy?! – Rose estava muito confusa e queria as respostas áquelas perguntas, mas as duas raparigas já se tinham isdo embora


End file.
